ACHILLES
by aubreestill
Summary: Park Jihoon, seorang trainee K ent dan Bae Jinyoung seniornya. Permusuhan yang membuat mereka terkena scandal . Rated berubah sewaktu-waktu. Winkdeep / Panwink / Jinseob / Ongniel.
1. chapter 1

Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung

GS / YAOI for OngNiel

.

.

.

 _disini castnya aku bikin switch age ya ..._

.

.

.

.

 _Lay your hands on me_

 _Lay your hands on me_

 _Lay your hands on me ~_

Teriakan penonton yang didominasi oleh para gadis memenuhi sebuah studio musik. Mengakhiri penampilan salah satu boy grup populer yang dikenal dengan nama _Achilles._

"1, 2, 3, _gamsahamnida_ ~" mereka berucap dengan kompak tak lupa membungkukkan badan. Teriakan semakin kencang, memanggil nama mereka seolah tak rela penampilan mereka berakhir.

Para member satu persatu memasuki ruang make up sekedar untuk istirahat ataupun mengganti kostum panggung dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Bae Jinyoung, visual dalam grup tersebut tampak sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya, bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sebelum sebuah suara menahannya.

"Bae Jinyoung, kau tidak boleh kemana - mana, setelah ini kita harus bertemu dengan direktur Boa" Shin Jooyoung selaku manager berucap tegas memperingatkan Jinyoung. Sementara Jinyoung mendengus kesal, melanjutkan langkahnya kembali tanpa menjawab ucapan managernya.

 _Achilles_ , sebuah boy grup yang bernaung dibawah agensi _K ent._ Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka semenjak debut. Visual dan bakat menjadi daya tarik mereka. Tak hanya debut sebagai penyanyi, beberapa diantara mereka juga mulai merambah kedunia _acting_. Beberapa judul drama sudah mereka perankan.

 _Ong Seongwoo,_ leader _Achilles_. Dialah _the real actor_ di _Achilles_. Kemampuan berakting dan visualnya menjadikannya salah satu dari sepuluh aktor dengan bayaran termahal di korea selatan.

 _Hwang Minhyun,_ main vocal _Achilles_. Sampai saat ini dia sudah memiliki 2 album solo. Suara emasnya kerap kali membuat beberapa solois berlomba - lomba untuk berduet dengannya. Minhyun adalah orangnya pendiam dan jarang sekali mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

 _Kang_ _Daniel_ , center dan rapper _Achilles_. Daniel tak jauh berbeda dengan Seongwoo. Dia juga termasuk aktor terbaik, dan jangan lupakan sebutan _raja iklan_ untuknya, karna dia paling sering muncul diberbagai iklan.

 _Park Woojin_ , main dancer dan main rapper _Achilles_. Tak hanya bakat dalam menari dan rapp, dia juga berbakat menjadi _disk jockey_. Ia sering unjuk kemampuan dj-nya di berbagai club malam. Tentu saja uang yang dikeluarkan pemilik club untuk menyewanya tidak main - main.

 _Bae Jinyoung,_ visual _Achilles._ Ayolah... dengan melihatnya saja kalian akan terpesona. Sebelum bergabung dengan _Achilles_ ia adalah seorang model. Dan sekarang dia telah menjadi _Fashion Icon_ korea selatan menggantikan Oh Sehun. Selain itu ia mulai merambah ke dunia akting.

 _Lai Guanlin,_ maknae _Achilles._ Guanlin juga seorang model dan aktor. Saat ini ia sedang disibukkan dengan drama terbarunya bersama aktris cantik Jung Caeyon. Guanlin adalah member tertinggi dan member dengan jumlah fans terbanyak.

Sebuah kombinasi yang sempurna untuk menggabungkan mereka dalam sebuah grup populer.

Jinyoung kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sekedar membaca komentar orang tentangnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat komentar yang positif.

 _Jinyoung oppa!! kau tampan sekaliiiii_

"ck, ketampananku memang tidak diragukan" Jinyoung berucap seolah sedang membalas komentar tersebut.

 _Jinyoung oppaaaa ayo menikah denganku..._

"tentu saja, ayo kita menikah"

 _Jinyoung oppa, apa kau memiliki ciuman pertama??_

Jinyoung tersedak membaca komentar tersebut.

"a-apa? ci-ciuman pertama? aish, pertanyaan macam apa ini" wajahnya seketika memerah dan ia mulai menggerutu, merutuki pertanyaan tadi. Oh, akuilah saja Bae Jinyoung, kalau kau belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu. Bahkan dalam dramamu kau hanya mencium pipi lawan mainmu.

" _ahjussi_ , berhenti di minimarket depan" Jinyoung berujar pada supir yang biasanya membawa _Achilles_ pergi. Van berhenti di minimarket yang tadi Jinyoung katakan. Jinyoung menuruni van dengan menggunakan topi hitam se bagai penyamaran. Ia segera memasuki minimarket yang sudah disambut oleh gadis penjaga kasir. Tentu saja Jinyoung mengacuhkannya. Managernya saja diacuhkan apalagi hanya seorang gadis penjaga kasir.

Jinyoung mengambil beberapa botol minuman dan makanan ringan. Ia membawa belanjaannya kekasir. Gadis penjaga kasir itu mulai menghitung dan menaruhnya kedalam tas plastik. Setelah selesai ia mendorong belanjaan tersebut kearah Jinyoung. Namun ...

 _Brakk_

Sebuah benda jatuh tepat disamping kaki Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang saat itu mau mengambil dompetnya terheti. Matanya seketika membelalak.

"oh tidak, ponselku" ucapnya terkejut mendapati ponselnya terjatuh cukup keras. Ia segera mengambilnya dan matanya semakin membulat melihat keadaan ponselnya yang hancur.

"ma-maafkan aku. a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" gadis penjaga kasir itu berucap penuh penyesalan. Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu. Tatapannya menajam seolah menguliti gadis itu. Jinyoung membuka topinya yang mana membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"B-bae Jinyoung" gadis itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia baru saja merusak ponsel seorang selebriti populer. Sepertinya ia takkan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"kenapa? kau terkejut, huh?" aura gelap memenuhi diri Jinyoung saat ini.

"kau tahu apa saja yang ada didalam ponsel ini?"

"m-maafkan aku, aku akan mengganti ponselmu Jinyoung-ssi" air matnya hampir turun karena saking ketakutannya.

"kau pikir dengan membeli yang baru kau bisa mengembalikan semua lagu-laguku, huh? _aish!_ kau benar-benar!" Jinyoung menendang meja kasir dengan keras sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan minimarket tanpa membawa belanjaannya. Gadis penjaga kasir itu merengut sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"bagaimana ini?" lirihnya.

"Jihoonie, kenapa?" gadis yang dipanggil 'jihoon' itu mendongak menatap seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"eonnie sudah datang? baiklah aku harus segera pergi. Aku sudah terlambat" ucapnya sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Gadis penjaga kasir itu, Park Jihoon. Ia siswi tingkat akhir di Produce High School. Jihoon kini menjalani kegiatannya sebagai trainee disebuah agensi besar bernama _K ent._ Itu sebabnya ia tadi sangat terkejut melihat Jinyoung yang termasuk seniornya tersebut.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

 _Haiiii, aku datang membawa ff baruuuu._

 _ini ff udah lama aku bikin dan baru sekarang aku publish_

 _berhubung lagi suka WINKDEEP ehe._

 _Jangan lupa komen yaaa..._


	2. Chapter 2

Park Jihoon turun dihalte dekat gedung _K ent._ Ia melangkah riang melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya baru saja bermasalah dengan salah satu seniornya. Jihoon memasuki gedung tak lupa memberi salam pada staff maupun senior yang ia temui.

 _Cling_

Pintu terbuka setelah ia melakukan finger pada pintu ruang istirahat yang terdapat beberapa loker milik trainee lain. Jihoon membuka lokernya menaruh tas dan ponselnya didalam loker, tak lupa ia kembali menguncil loker miliknya tersebut. Sekarang saatnya bersiap diruang latihan dance menunggu pelatih datang untuk melatihnya.

"Park Jihoon!!" teriak gadis dengan potongan rambut panjang berwarna hitam. Jihoon yang merasa terpanggil tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu.

"Hyeongseob - ah, kau datang lebih awal?" tanya jihoon pada gadis yang ia panggil hyeongseob.

"mm... aku langsung kemari setelah pulang sekolah dan berlatih sendiri. Kau tahu, pelatih akan memarahiku lagi kalau aku masih buruk dalam dance" ucapnya diselingi bibir yang mengerucut. Siapapun yang melihat Hyeongseob berekspresi seperti itu pasti akan mencubitnya saking gemasnya. Hyeongseob memang gadis yang menggemaskan ditambah wajahnya yang cantik, bahkan Jihoon sedikit minder berada didekat Hyeongseob.

"ayolah... kau sudah berlatih dengan keras, kau pasti mendapat tepuk tangan dari orang - orang hari ini. Dan yang terpenting percayalah dirilah dengan kemampuanmu" Jihoon menyemangati Hyeongseob yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Sang pelatih memasuki ruang latihan dengan auranya yang membuat para trainee takut. Pelatih dengan rambut hitam panjang yang biasa dipanggil Kahi _ssaem_ oleh para trainee itu mulai duduk dikursi yang disediakan.

"koreographi minggu lalu, apa kalian sudah berlatih dengan keras?" tanyanya dingin. Para trainer menjawab _ya_ dengan lantang.

"aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu dan tunjukan hasil dari latihan kalian" Kahi _ssaem_ membuka buku yang berisi nama - nama trainee. ia mulai memanggil satu persatu dan menilai para trainee tersebut hingga tiba kini giliran Jihoon.

Jihoon yang saat ini memakai celana berbahan leather dan kaos putih polos melakukan beberapa gerakan kecil untuk pemanasan. Musik mulai berputar. Jihoon menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan koreo yang Kahi _ssaem_ berikan. Hingga pada intro terakhir, ia mengimprovisasi koreo dengan koreonya sendiri membuat trainee lainnya berdecak kagum. Musik berhenti diikuti tepuk tangan para trainee. Jihoon tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan tariannya. Ia berharap Kahi _ssaem_ memberinya nilai positif kali ini.

"trainee Park Jihoon" ucap Kahi _ssaem_ mengawali.

"ya" balas Jihoon.

"bagus, seperti biasa. Aku selalu suka melihatmu menari. Kali ini mungkin kau akan debut dengan cepat. Kerja bagus Jihoon-ah" Jihoon tersenyum puas mendengar pujian dari pelatih untuknya.

"terima kasih, _ssaem_ " Jihoon membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali ketempat ia duduk tadi.

.

.

Latihan dance hari ini telah selesai. Jihoon dan Hyeongseob berjalan menuju _cafeteria_ sambil berbincang - bincang tentang latihannya tadi. Senyuman tampak menghiasi wajah cantik mereka hingga tak menyadari seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Hyeongseob-ah aku juga ta- "

 _Bruk_ k

Belum sempat jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menabrak dada seseorang membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Jihoon menutup matanya takut kalau saja ia terjatuh, namun ia merasakan sebuah lengan menahannya.

"hei" panggil lelaki tersebut, namun Jihoon malah mempererat tangannya yang berada dileher lelaki tersebut membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Hyeongseob yang melihat kejadian itu merutuki sahabatnya dalam hati.

"bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? aku sedang terburu - buru" lelaki itu berucap dengan datar. Jihoon yang mulai sadar membuka matanya. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan lelaki yang sedang ia peluk membuat lelaki itu sedikit gugup. Ia pun melepas paksa tangan jihoon. Sementara Jihoon membulatkan matanya menyadari bahwa itu adalah Bae Jinyoung. Oh, kenapa ia selalu bertemu seniornya itu dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"maafkan aku Jinyoung sunbaenim" ucapnya sambil membungkuk namun Jinyoung tidak memperdulikan Jihoon. Jinyoung nampak tengah mencari sesuatu.

"sunbae kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" kali ini Hyeongseob bersuara.

"ya, aku tadi membawa flashdisk berwarna putih. Sepertinya terjatuh" ucap Jinyoung dan kembali mencari barangnya.

"sunbae aku melihatnya" Jinyoung langsung menatap Hyeongseob seolah bertanya dimana.

"i - itu" Hyeongseob menunjuk sebuah aquarium yang tak jauh dari tempat Jinyoung berdiri. Jinyoung pun langsung menoleh kearah yang Hyeongseob tunjuk tadi. Namu seketika matanya membelalak.

"oh tidak!! laguku" teriaknya frustasi. Ia bergerak gelisah sambil melihat flashdisknya yang kini sudah tenggelam didalam aquarium.

"ahh... apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"tidak! jangan rusak kumohon"

"ahh... bagaimana ini.."

Jihoon dan Hyeongseob sedari tadi terdiam sambil memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sedang meracau dengan frustasinya.

"Jinyoung sunbae" panggil Jihoon dan Jinyoung langsung menoleh kearah Jihoon dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau!!" Jihoon terkejut dengan bentakan tersebut.

"kau merusak flashdiskku!!" bentak Jinyoung lagi. Jihoon membulatkan mulutnya. ia sedang dituduh, huh?

"aku? aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sunbae" Jihoon berucap membela diri.

"kau menabarakku dan membuat flashdiskku jatuh kesana" ucap Jinyoung sambil menunjuk aquarium.

"sunbae yang menabrakku, bukan aku yang menabrak sunbae. Lagipula itu salah sunbae sendiri kenapa tidak menjaga barang berhaga dengan baik" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Jinyoung terhadapnya.

"kau... berani menyalahkanku?" Jinyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon. Jihoon yang gugup pun mundur menghindari Jinyoung, namun Jinyoung terus melangkah hingga punggung Jihoon menubruk tembok dibelakangnya.

"su - sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup. Jihoon menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya menghindari kalau saja Jinyoung berbuat macam - macam padanya. Pemikiran yang bodoh sekali Park Jihoon.

"kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu, hm?" Jihoon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung. Ia sungguh yakin kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

"pertama, kau merusak ponselku. kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ponsek itu untukku. Semua rekaman laguku ada didalam ponselku. Dan kini semuanya sudah hilang" Jihoon menutup mulutnya, menyadari kesalahannya sangat fatal. Oke untuk yang ini ia mengaku salah.

"kedua, kau menabrakku hingga flashdiskku jatuh kedalam aquarium. Informasi untukmu, aku baru saja melakukan rekaman dan menyimpannya di flashdisk itu" tatapan Jinyoung berubah menajam. Jihoon mendongak menatap Jinyoung. Ia memberikan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dengan Jinyoung.

"sudah kukatakan itu bukan salahku. Tapi salah sunbae sendiri kenapa sangat ceroboh" Jihoon berucap penuh penekanan.

"a - apa? ceroboh? kau mengataiku ceroboh??"

"mm... kau sangat ceroboh karena tidak bisa menjaga barang berharga"

"kau!!" Jinyoung mengeram kesal.

"kau melupakan kesalahanmu yang ketiga. Kau sudah berlaku kurang aja padaku" Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya mencerna kalimat Jinyoung.

"sepertinya sunbae yang berlaku kurang ajar padaku. Lihatlah posisi sunbae sekarang. Mungkin jika ada orang lain yang melihat kita seperti ini akan berpikir betapa mesumnya seorang Bae Jinyoung. Omo! apa aku perlu membuat berita 'Bae Jinyoung, visual boy grup paling populer sekaligus fashion icon korea selatan melecehkan seorang trainee di agensi yang sama dengannya' bukankah itu berita yang menarik?" ucapan Jihoon kini malah semakin menyulutkan emosi Jinyoung.

"kau benar - benar ... " Jinyoung menatapnya sengit seolah mengibarkan bendera perang dan Jihoon yang membalas tatapannya tak kalah sengit.

TBC

.


	3. chapter 3

**Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung**

Jinyoung memasuki dorm dengan aura hitamnya. Ia merasa sekaligus kesal hari ini. Mungkin dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Hwang Minhyun yang tak sengaja lewat dihadapannya. Jinyoung yang tengah berbaring disofa mendengus kesal.

"gadis itu benar - benar pembawa sial untukku" ucapnya sambil membayangkan wajah gadis yang ia maksud.

"apa? gadis?" woojin yang pendengarannya selalu tajam jika menyangkut kaum hawa itu menyahut.

"hyung... ponsel dan flashdiskku rusak gara - gara gadis itu. Padahal disana ada banyak sekali rekaman lagu - lagu baruku" oh lihatlah sisi lain dari Bae Jinyoung sekarang, ia tengah merajuk dengan imutnya. Minhyun yang melihat itu seketika terkekeh.

"kau bisa merekamnya ulang kan?".

"shireo! aku malas kalau harus bekerja dua kali. Pokoknya aku akan membalas perbuatan gadis itu".

"apa gadis itu cantik?" pertanyaan Woojin membuyarkan lamuna Jinyoung tentang rencana - rencana jahatnya.

"aish!" teriaknya kesal. Iapun menendang sofa dan segera berlalu kekamarnya.

.

Pagi ini Jihoon duduk disebuah halte menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekekolah. Sepasang headset warna putih berada ditelinganya. Bibirnya sesekali melantunkan lirik lagu hingga sebuah bus berhenti didepannya. Iapun segera memasuki bus dan memilih duduk ditengah. Matanya menelusuri jalanan dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

15 menut berlalu dan bus berhenti dihakte dekat sekolahnya. Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya ditas sembari berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Jihoon membuka pintu kelasnya yang anehnya tertutup. Namun...

 _Byurr_

Seember air jatuh tepat diatasnya. Jihoon memejamkan mata berharap seseorang menolongnya atau setidaknya membelanya. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara tawa yang menggema dan tatapan tidak peduli dari siswa - siswi yang melintas. Jihoon mengusap wajahnya, membersihkannya dari air beraroma ikan busuk. Dan Jihoon pun berlari menuju toilet sebelum orang - orang melihatnya menangis.

Air matanya mengalir menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Park Jihoon, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas dari tempat menyedihkan ini" ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya.

Jihoon menghapus kasar air matanya, ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan yang lebih bersih. Jihoon memang selalu membawa seragam ganti kalau saja kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Jihoon berjalan kembali kekelasnya. Penghuni kelas 3 - C tampak menatap Jihoon tak minat, menganggap Jihoon seolah hanya sampah. Sementara Jihoon sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh penghuni sekolah. Jihoon duduk dibangkunya sambil menuliskan sesuatu dibuku musiknya.

.

 _Achilles_ saat ini tengah berkumpul diruangan direktur Boa. Mereka tampak tak minat dengan sesuatu yang diucapkan direkturnya. Terkecuali Hwang Minhyun yang terlihat senang. Woojin memasang headphone ditelinganya dan jemarinya bergerak lincah memainkan game diponselnya. Daniel, Seongwoo, dan Guanlin tak jauh berbeda dengan Woojin, sama - sama berkutat dengan ponsel masing - masing. Sementara Jinyoung sibuk dengan pikiran - pikiran jahatnya yang sedari kemarin belum ia temukan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"apa kalian mendengarkanku?" tanya direktur Boa.

"ya" jawab Minhyun. Ya, hanya Minhyun yang menjawab. Sementara yg lainnya tak mengindahkan pertanyaan direkturnya.

Brakk!

Direktur Boa membanting buku tebal diatas mwja membuat mereka terkejut.

"berhenti memainkan ponsel dan dengarkan ucapanku. Ini menyangkut karir kalian" direktur Boa berucap tegas melihat kelakuan artisnya yang kurang ajar.

"kami mendengarkanmu direktur.. Bulan depan kami akan comeback dan direktur sudah menyiapkan lagunya. Jadi bisakah direktur mengirimkan lagunya ke e-mail kami saja. aku sedang terburu - buru untuk kelokasi syuting" Ong Seongwoo selaku pemimpin grup berucap mewakili membernya. Ia tahu adik - adiknya saat ini sedang bosan berada diruangan ini.

"aku juga harus segera kelokasi syuting" Daniel menambahi diikuti Guanlin.

"aku juga"

"aku juga harus segera membalas perbuatan gadis itu"

krikk.. krikk..

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. mereka menatap Jinyoung seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. Jinyoun yang merasa ditatap segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"a - ah .. maksudku aku harus segera kelokasi pemotretan. aku permisi direktur" Jinyoung membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"kami juga harus segera pergi direktur" pamit Seongwoo diikuti yang lainnya. Direktur Boa hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan artisnya yang semakin kurang ajar padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka adalah tambang emasnya.

"hei, sebenarnya aku tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini" kata Seongwoo dengan cengirannya.

"aku juga tidak ada hyung. Aku ingin istirahat hari ini, tapi direktur malah membahas pekerjaan" Guanlin merengek.

"ya, aku juga. Aku ingin bersenang - senang hari ini" Daniel menambahi ucapan Seongwoo dan Guanlin.

"aish! Malam ini aku harus ke Brand New Club" Woojin berujar kesal karena hanya dia yang tidak libur.

"DJ?" tanya Daniel dan dibalas anggukan lesu oleh Woojin.

"hei, sudah diputuskan! Malam ini kita ke Brand New Club dan Woojin yang traktir" ucap Seongwoo semangat diikuti yang lainnya. Memang seorang pemimpin adalah panutan untuk anggota lainnya. Tapi jika itu Ong Seongwoo semua orang akan geleng - geleng kepala. Namun Achilles sendiri sangat menyayangi pemimpinnya itu. Karena Seongwoo selalu tau apa yang diinginkan anggotanya, terlebih pada Guanlin yang seorang maknae.

"aku akan ikut malam ini, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi" Minhyun yang sedari tadi diam berucap tiba - tiba, dan Minhyunpun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jihoon baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan sekarang ia harus ke minimarket tempat ia bekerja. Ditangan terdapat buku musik dan pensi. Ia sedang memikirkan kata - kata yang akan ia jadikan sebuah lirik lagu.

Lampu penyebrangan berwarna hijau, iapun bersiap untuk menyebrang sebelum sebuah mobil dari arah kanan melaju begitu kencang. Jihoon yang tersadar segera menutup matanya. Dalam hati berdo'a agar ia diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup dan memulai debutnya.

Brukk.

Jihoon terjatuh diaspal. Ia merasa sangat pusing bahkan suara orang - disekitarnya tak terdengar hingga seorang lelaki menyentil dahinya cukup keras.

"akh! sakit" erangnya. Jihoonpun tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"apa ini? apa aku sudah berada disurga?" Jihoon berujar membuat lelaki didepannya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"omo! Aku tidak mungkin berada disurga" Jihoon menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan heran. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi lelaki didepannya. Lelaki tersebut semakin dibuat kesal tingkah Jihoon.

"mana mungkin disurga ada iblis seperti... " lelaki itu membulatkan matanya mendengar gumaman Jihoon. Apa katanya tadi? iblis? iapun menepuk pipi Jihoon menyadarkannya.

"BAE JINYOUNG?!" teriak Jihoon kencang. Ia mulai tersadar sekarang.

"wae? wae?" tanya lelaki yang ternyata adalah Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon segera berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang kotor akibat jatuh. Ia menghela nafas sebal melihat ada Bae Jinyoung dihadapannya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa karenamu" ucap Jihoon sengit sambil menunjuk Jinyoung. Sementara Jinyoung mendelik. Ia menepis tangan Jihoon yang dengan beraninya menunjuk - nunjuk dirinya.

"hei, mobilku bahkan tak menyentuh tubuhmu seinci pun. Apa yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan, huh?"

"tetap saja, buktinya aku terjatuh dan bisa saja aku terkena serangan jantung"

"apa peduliku? minggir! aku sedang buru - buru" Jinyoung mendorong Jihoon agar menjauh dari mobilnya. Namun saat ia memasuki mobil, ia dibuat terkejut oleh Jihoon yang saat ini sudah berada dalam mobilnya dan duduk manis disampingnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?! cepat turun!" bentak Jinyoung.

"tidak. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarku ke minimarket tempatku bekerja" ucap Jihoon sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"aku bilang turun, atau- "

"atau apa, huh?" ucapan Jinyoung terpotong oleh Jihoon yang saat ini tengah meremehkannya seolah tak takut dengan ancamannya. Jinyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon, sementara Jihoon terkejut dengan tindakan tiba - tiba dari Jinyoung. Ia memundurkan kepala saat dirasa wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung menyeringai melihat reaksi Jihoon dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan satu gerakan lagi akan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Namun..

klik

Sebuah bunyi membuat Jihoon membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kebawah dimana ia sudah memakai sabuk pengaman. Jihoon melirik sekilas kearah Jinyoung yang sedang bersiap mengendarai mobilnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? menginginkan ciuman dariku, hm?" Jinyoung tertawa dengan sarkatisnya membuat Jihoon ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan itu.

"hah... " Jihoon menghela nafas dramatis. Ia memasang ekspresi sedih.

"apa yang kupikirkan tentang visual Achilles memang benar, bahkan dia lebih maniak. Aku penasaran, sudah berapa banyak gadis yang ia lecehkan. Oh, aku berharap Guanlin oppa tidak tertular penyakit maniaknya"

"YAK!" teriak Jinyoung merasa kesal dengan ucapan gadis disebelahnya.

"apa?" tantang Jihoon.

"kau ingin tau betapa maniaknya aku, hm? bahkan aku bisa saja memperkosamu saat ini juga" balas Jinyoung seolah mengikuti permainan Jihoon.

"a-apa?" tanya Jihoon tak percaya.

"ah... dimana aku menyimpan pengaman? biasanya tergeletak banyak sekali disini" Jinyoung mengedarkan matanya kebawah seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"sepertinya sudah habis, apa di minimarketmu menjualnya? aku akan membelinya dan kita langsung melakukannya digudang minimarket"

"yak!" Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah menghentikan ucapan Jinyoung. Ia tidak tau kalau Jinyoung bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya.

Jinyoung menghentikan mobilnya didepan minimarket dan Jihoon segera turun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"hei! gadis penjaga kasir" panggil Jinyoung. Jihoonoun menoleh dengan ekspresi masam.

"jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku kalau kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukannya denganku" ucap Jinyoung diakhiri kerlingan. Jinyoung segera melajukan mobilnya sebelum mendengar umpatan Jihoon.

TBC

Geregetan iiihhhh liat winkdeep. Jinhwi makin nempel, panwink makin ngehh(?

apalagi pas main game guanlin bilang kalau dia bisa gampang ngenalin jihoon kalau dia megang tangannya.

lah xianjirrr jihoonnya malah bales bilang kalo dia dan guanlin sering pegangan tangan.

Baejin kuadh kogh :''

oh yaaa... jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

Hyeongseob sekitar 15 menit lalu sudah berada diruang latihan gedung _K ent._ Tangannya memegang tas kertas berisi sebuah hadiah. Ia memandang tas kertas itu sambil tersenyum malu. Ia berencana akan memberikan hadiah itu untuk leader _Achilles_ , Ong Seongwoo. Semua orang juga tau kalau Hyeongseob adalah penggemar fanatik seorang Ong Seongwoo. Berkunjunglah kekamarnya dan kau akan menemukan berbagai benda berbau Ong Seongwoo disetiap sudut kamarnya. Bahkan cita-citanya adalah menjadi istri Ong Seongwoo. Benar-benar fanatik.

Hyeongseob membuka pintu ruangan berniat untuk pergi ketempat khusus latihan _Achilles._ Namun matanya menangkap orang yang ia cari sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh tidak! sepertinya Seongwoo oppa akan kemari" ucapnya panik. Ia segera menutup pintu ruangan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"ayolah Ahn Hyeongseob, kau hanya perlu memberikannya" gumamnya yang masih terlihat panik. Ia menggigit kukunya gugup. Hyeongseob membuka pintu sedikit memberikannya celah untuk mengintip.

"ah! Seongwoo oppa benar-benar kemari. Aigoo eotteokhae..." Hyeongseob meloncat-loncat kecil membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak indah.

"oke Hyeongseob-ah.. rileks.. rileks" menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan berniat untuk merilekskan dirinya, hingga bunyi pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba membuat Hyeongseob reflek membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, aku trainee 1 tahun 2 bulan, Ahn Hyeongseob imnida. Seongwoo oppa aku adalah penggemarmu dan terimalah hadiah ini" ucap Hyeongseob panjang lebar seraya menyodorkan tas kertas yang ia pegang kepada orang yang ia anggap sebagai Ong Seongwoo. Orang itu seketika terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyeongseob membuat Hyeongseob mendongakkan kepala. Hyeongseob membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia memukul kepalanya pelan merutuki kebodohannya.

"apa ini untuk Seongwoo hyung? ah, aku akan memberikannya padanya" ucap lelaki yang ternyata bukan Ong Seongwoo. Hyeongseob yang wajahnya memerah hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"a - ah tidak! itu untuk Woojin oppa saja" Hyeongseob memasang senyum kaku kearah Woojin.

"oppa?" tanya Woojin sedikit heran.

"a - ah.. maksudku Woojin sunbae" Hyeongseob semakin malu dan ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya dikubangan air.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku suka panggilan oppa. Jadi apa ini sekarang untukku?" Hyeongseob mengangguk diselingi senyuman malu. Woojinpun membuka tas kertas itu dan seketika senyumannya melebar. Sebuah _headphone_ berwarna biru laut. Woojin tau merk _headphone_ itu, itu termasuk _headphone_ yang mahal.

"aku baru pertama kali mendapat hadiah yang sesuai keinginanku. Aku menyukai headphone, aku selalu membeli merk ini. Dan biru laut adalah warna favoritku. Kalau saja kau memberikannya pada Seongwoo hyung aku pasti akan mencurinya" Woojin berucap panjang lebar, menjelaskan betapa senangnya ia dngan hadiah yang ia terima.

"benarkah? syukurlah kalau oppa menyukainya" Hyeongseob mengatupkan kedua tangannya ditambah senyuman manis yang bisa saja membuat Woojin pingsan ditempat.

"gomawo Hyeongseob-ah.." Woojin berterimakasih dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Hyeongseob.

"apa oppa mau menggunakan ruangan ini?"

"ya, aku lebih suka berlatih disini daripada diatas"

"kalau begitu oppa berlatihlah, aku akan keluar" Hyeongseob baru saja akan menarik knop pintu bermaksud untuk keluar, namun tangan woojin menahannya. Hyeongseob terkejut, apa baru saja tangannya dipegang oleh woojin?

"k - kenapa? tanya Hyeongseob gugup.

"kau disini saja. Temani aku berlatih" menemani Woojin berlatih? oh.. mimpi apa kau semalam Ahn Hyeongseob...

Malam ini sesuai janji yang dibuat oleh Seongwoo. Achilles berkumpul di Brand New Club sekedar bersenang-senang sekaligus menemani Woojin bekerja menjadi DJ. Mereka berempat minus Woojin yang saat ini sedang berdiri dibalik set Dj dan juga Jinyoung sedang dalam perjalanan, duduk disebuah tempat VIP. Beberapa botol minuman dan bungkus rokok tersebar dimeja. Tentu saja mereka merokok tanpa sepengetahuan publik. Kalo saja publik mengetahuinya mungkin nama mereka terkotori. Terlebih Guanlin yang baru setahun lalu sudah dilegalkan untuk minum.

Minhyun asyik sendiri dengan lamunannya, tanpa mengikuti perbincangan yang lain. Bibirnya sesekali menghisap benda nikotin yang berada ditangannya. Daniel menepuk bahu Minhyun, membuat Minhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa? tanya Minhyun dan Daniel hanya menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang tengah menari di lantai dansa. Minhyun menatap objek yang Daniel tunjuk dengan sendu. Ia mnegak minumannya dan rasa panas mengaliri tenggorokan.

"berhenti menjadi pecundang" Minhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Daniel. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya disofa.

"aku tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang aku membencinya" Daniel mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Minhyun yang menurutnya tidak sesuai hati.

"membencinya sementara pikiranmu masih tertuju padanya. Ayolah aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, Minhyun hyung" Minhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menganggap ucapan Daniel hanya angin lalu. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata pecundang yang ditujukan untuknya.

"kalian sudah disini?" seseorang baru saja datang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Bae Jinyoung, kau terlambat satu jam" ucap Seongwoo memperingati, sementar orang yang dipanggil Jinyoung hanya terkekeh lalu duduk disamping Seongwoo.

"aku benar-benar kesal pada manager hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak diberi libur satu haripun" Jinyoung mulai merengek. Hal yang sudah biasa diliat member Achilles tapi tidak dengan orang lain.

"itulah susahnya memiliki wajah yang tampan hyung, oh aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Harusnya aku yang menjadi fashion icon korea" satu geplakan mengenai belakang kepala Guanlin. itu Daniel pelakunya.

"kau bahkan bukan orang korea, Guanlin-ah" Seongwoo dan Jinyoung mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Daniel.

Park Woojin baru saja menyelesaikan aksi Dj-nya. Kini ia menghampiri teman-temannya dan ikut berkumpul. Ia duduk disebelah minhyun yang dari tadi terlihat lesu.

"permainan yang bagus, Woojin-ah" Seongwoo mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Woojin. Woojin yang mendapat pujian pun mengusap rambutnya dengan keren.

"itulah alasan Brand New selalu memanggilku. Kalian lihat tadi betapa agresifnya gadis-gadis disana saat aku bermain. Ah... seharusnya aku turun dan menari bersama mereka."

Dan begitulah malam mereka diisi dengan perbincangan panjang ala lelaki.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Ong Seingwoo itu baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri diarea parkiran dengan wajah merengut. Ia benar-benar kalau tadi pagi sebelum berangkat syuting ia membawa mobilnya kebengkel. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus pulang dengan cara apa.

Tin.. tin..

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Seongwoo menoleh kearah mobil yang saat ini ada disampingnya.

"Seongwoo-ya, kau belum pulang? dimana mobilmu?" itu Nam Joohyuk, seniornya yang juga berperan didrama yang sama dengannya.

"Belum sunbae, mobilku berada dibengkel" jawab Seongwoo dengan wajah sedihnya. Joohyuk terkekeh melihat wajah Seongwoo.

"naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Seongwoo berbinar mendapat tawaran dari Joohyuk. Namun belum sempat ia mengangguk suara mobil yang memasuki area parkiran menginterupsinya. Seongwoo membelalak melihat siapa yang datang, dan sipemilik mobil menatap Seongwoo tajam.

"maaf Joohyuk sunbae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang dengan sunbae" Seongwoo berucap penyesalan, sementara Joohyuk hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah, lain kali aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Seongwoo-ya" Joohyuk bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"ah ya sunbae. Hati-hati dijalan" setelah mengucapkan itu, Seongwoo segera menghampiri mobil putih yang tak jauh darinya dan memasukinya.

"kau menjemputku?" tanya Seongwoo, sementara orang yang ia tanyai sedari tadi menatap tajam mobil Joohyuk yang meninggalkan parkiran.

"Kang Daniel, seharusnya kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu kalau mau menjemputku" orang yang ia panggil Kang Daniel itu menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa? apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Daniel berucap sengit. Lelaki berambut light brown itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"tidak, hanya saja..." Seongwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Daniel mengerti arah pembicaraan seongwoo, ia kembali menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Daniel menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"kau takut?" Seongwoo hanya menundukan kepalanya tak menawab pertanyaan daniel. Dan yang melihatnya segera membawa Seongwoo kepelukannya.

"aku hanya takut kalau saja publik mengetahui ini"

"kenapa kau selalu menakutkan hal ini?" Seongwoo mencengkeram jaket denim yang dikenakan Daniel.

"karir kita bisa hancur kapan saja, Daniel. Dan hubungan seperti kita ini masih sangat tabu"

"kau selalu memikirkan tentang karir, karir, dan karir. Kalu kau mengkhawatirkan karirmu, kenapa tidak kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" Seongwoo terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Daniel. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

"apa ucapanku terdengar seperti itu?" Seongwoo berujar pelan dan menatap tepat kedalam manik kelam milik Daniel. Menunjukan kalau ia tidak seperti yang Daniel pikirkan.

Seongwoo memahami Daniel. Daniel itu lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Dan pemikiran Daniel masih tergolong kekanakan. Ia tahu apa yang Daniel inginkan. Menjalani hubungan tersembunyi benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi Seongwoo sebagai yang tertua mencoba untuk meyakinkan Daniel.

"Daniel... " tangan Seongwoo terulur menyentuh pipi Daniel.

"aku thu apa yang kau inginkan, begitupun aku yang menginginkan hal sama denganmu. Menjalani hubungan ini dengan bebas dan bahagia. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Daniel. Kita jalani ini perlahan-lahan hingga semua orang menerima hubungan kita"

Daniel terdiam, ia mencerna ucapan Seongwoo. Hatinya yeriris melihat kerapuhan Seongwoo. Daniel sungguh muak dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia begitu mencintai Seongwoo hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang tercintanya itu. Seperti kata Seongwoo, biarkan hubungan mereka mengalir perlahan hingga semua orang menerima mereka.

TBC

Aduh sedih liat Ongniel :'(( yang sabar ya...

maaf ya telat update, habis otak lagi terpikirkan ff baru tentang Ongniel wakakak.

yang nungguin Guanlin kapan muncul, chapter depan Guanlin mulai muncul nih, tungguin yaaa...

tak mereview tak apa, yang penting ide cerita saya tersampaikan :')


	5. chapter 5

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kegiatan latihan untuk para trainee dihentikan. Para trainee bersama-sama kembali ke asrama yang disediakan agensi. Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut dark brown yang biasa dipanggil Park Jihoon. Jihoon tidak beranjak dari ruang latihan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau tidak kembali ke asrama?" tanya Hyeongseob selaku teman sekamar Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng sambil menduduki kursi didekat piano.

"tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku sedang ingin disini" jawab Jihoon. Tangannya menekan tuts piano dengan asal.

"baiklah, aku duluan ya. Jangan berlatih hingga larut malam" Hyeongseob melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang latihan.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas pelan. Saat ini ia ingin berlatih dengan menggunakan lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Jemari lentiknya menekan tuts piano sebagai awalan.

 _i biga meori wiro ssodajimyeon_

 _heomppeok jeojgo malgettjyo_

 _nae maeumdo_

 _meommulleojwoyo ajikkajin geudae eopsi na_

 _honja i bireul matgien_

.

Jihoon mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu miliknya. Menghayati lirik itu agar mendapatkan alunan nada yang tepat.

 _ije geuman_

 _da geuchilkka, i bitmuldo, nae nunmuldo_

 _bie jeojeo chuwie tteolgo sipjin anhayo_

 _jeongmal eonjengan_

 _neomu chadichattdeon bitmuri_

 _taetteuthan nunmuri doeeo_

 _heulleonaerigettjyo gwaenchanhayo_

 _geumbang jina gal sonagijyo_

Alunan piano mengiringi setiap lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Hingga pada bagian terakhir jihoon membuka matanya yang terpejam. Suara tepuk tangan menggema diruang latihan yang hanya terdapat dirinya sendiri. Jihoon segera menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi. Membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"G - Guanlin sunbae" panggil Jihoon pelan. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Seseorang yang ia panggil Guanlin menghampirinya dan kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dipiano sambil menatap Jihoon penuh kagum.

"suaramu benar-benar indah" Jihoon ingin sekali menampar pipinya guna untuk menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutan. Jihoon tidak menyangka akan mendapat pujian dari seniornya. Apalagi itu adalah Guanlin, idolanya.

"terima kasih sunbae"

"aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu. Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"ee.. ya, aku membuat lagu itu sendiri sunbae" Jihoon menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia gugup saat ini karena ditatap terus menerus oleh idolanya.

"benarkah? wahhh kau benar-benar berbakat. ah iya, siapa namamu?" apa baru saja Guanlin menanyakan nama Jihoon? kau benar-benar mendapat jackpot hari ini Park Jihoon.

"namaku... Park Jihoon" Guanlin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan setelahnya memamerkan senyumannya yang membuat Jihoon terpana.

"kau tidak kembali ke asrama? ini sudah larut malam"

"eee... ya, aku akan kembali ke asrama sebentar lagi sunbae" Jihoon berucap kaku. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bersiap kembali ke asrama.

"aku akan mengantarmu, jalanan ke asrama akan sangat membahayakan untukmu"

"ya?" tanya Jihoon bingung. Ia tidak tau maksud dari _membahayakan_ yang Guanlin ucapkan. Menurutnya jalan menuju ke asrama itu sangat dekat. Jadi tidak perlu kalau sampai harus diantar.

"mm-maksudku, kau sangat cantik. Dan diluar sana pasti banyak lelaki hidung belang yang akan menggaggumu" Guanlin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sementara kini wajah Jihoon sudah merona merah. Jihoon mengangguk kikuk menyetujui tawaran Guanlin.

.

.

.

Guanlin dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan menuju asrama tempat Jihoon tinggal. Jalanan begitu sepi dan sedikit gelap. Ditambah suasana yang canggung diantara mereka. Tak ada perbincangan hingga suara deheman Guanlin mencairkan suasana.

"kau masih sekolah?" tanya Guanlin, Jihoon mendongakkan kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk.

"ya, aku berada ditingkat akhir Produce High School" jawab Jihoon diselingi senyuman manisnya.

"benarkah? kudengar sekolah itu sekolah yang terbaik disini. Kau pasti senang sekolah disana" Jihoon hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan Guanlin. Kenyataannya ia tidak bahagia menempuh pendidikan disana. Banyak perlakuan buruk yang ia terima dari penghuni sekolah itu.

"sunbae..." panggil Jihoon dibalas gumaman oleh Guanlin.

"kau tidak takut berjalan dijalanan umum dengan orang asing? bagaimana kalau ada paparazi yang menangkapmu?"

"hah.. untuk apa aku takut, kalaupun ada paparazi itu sangat bagus. Akan ada artikel tentangku 'Lai Guanlin sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis cantik'" Jihoon sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Guanlin.

"berkencan?"

"ya, bukankah paparazi selalu melebih-lebihkan apa yang mereka lihat?"

"ahh..." Jihoon mengangguk paham, hampir saja ia terserang baper oleh ucapan Guanlin.

Perbincangan mereka berlanjut hingga kini mereka berhenti didepan gedung besar dimana para trainee tinggal.

"masuklah" ucap Guanlin. Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Berucap terima kasih sebelum memasuki asrama. Namun baru dua langkah ia membalikkan badan menghadap Guanlin yang kedapatan sedang menatapnya dalam.

"kenapa?" tanya Guanlin heran.

"aku akan masuk setelah melihat sunbae pulang" sejujurnya Jihoon malu kalau harus ditatapi seperti itu oleh idolanya.

"ah tidak, aku akan pulang setelah memastikanmu masuk dengan selamat"

"eee... baiklah aku akan masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih sunbae" Jihoon membungkukkan badannya dan kembali beranjak memasuki asrama.

Jihoon menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencan. Dan sepertinya ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Hari ini sesuai jadwal Achilles, mengingat bulan depan mereka akan melangsungkan comeback dan kini mereka disibukkan dengan latihan koreo yang dibuat sendiri oleh Woojin. Dan setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan proses perekaman.

Sejak pukul 9 pagi Achilles sudah berada diruang latihan gedung K ent. Tak seperti biasanya gedung agensi ini ramai saat pagi hari. Mungkin yang dimaksud ramai adalah para trainee yang rela bangun pagi demi melihat Achilles latihan. Mengingat ini hari libur.

Jihoon sebenarnya malas bangun pagi kini juga nampak ikut berkumpul dengan trainee lainnya. Salahkan saja Hyeongseob yang sejak pukul 6 tadi membangunkannya brutal dan mengajaknya kemari. Ini benar-benar kegiatan yang menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau mata sucinya akan ternodai dengan kehadiran wujud kotor semacam Bae Jinyoung.

"Hyeongseob-ah, aku kembali ke asrama saja ya.. Aku sangat mengantuk, aku baru tidur pukul 4 tadi" Jihoon berujar lesu, mengadu pada Hyeongseob.

"ayolah Jihoonieeee sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai dan kita bisa bertemu mereka. Kyaaa~~ Woojin oppa~"

"Woojin? kukira kau sedang menunggu Seongwoo sunbaenim" Hyeongseob hanya tersenyum malu dengan ucapan Jihoon.

10 mnit berlalu, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hyeongseob, Achilles satu persatu keluar dari ruang latihan dengan tubuh mereka yang dibanjiri keringat. Membuat mereka dua kali lebih menawan. Para trainee pun segera membungkukkan badan memberi salam sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"mereka sudah keluar kan? kalau begitu aku pergi duluan Hyeongseob-ah" ucapan Jihoon tak disahuti oleh Hyeongseob. Hyeongseob masih sibuk menatapi Achilles membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

Entah sudah berapa jauh kaki Jihoon melangkah sejak ia keluar dari gedung agensi. Ia hanya ingin menikmati liburan sebelum kembali ke gedung agensi untuk latihan. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menghampiri pedagang minuman saat dirasa haus menyerangnya.

"ahjussi, vanilla latte satu" Jihoon berucap memesan pada sang pedagang. Ia memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu. Hingga sebuah suara yang pernah ia dengar mengganggu gendang telinganya. Jihoon menoleh kesamping mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi kurus dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia seperti mengenali sosok itu.

Ahjussi penjual minuman itu telah selesai membuatkan minuman pesanan Jihoon sekaligus lelaki disampingnya.

"dimana dompetku?" gumaman lelaki itu mengundang Jihoon untuk menatapnya. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk mencari dompetnya.

"ahjussi ini uangnya, sekalian minuman dia" Jihoon memberikan sejumlah uang pada ahjussi tersebut. Lelaki itupun menoleh kearah Jihoon, menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membayar minumanmu" bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih, Jihoon malah mendapat tuduhan yang tidak-tidak dari lelaki tersebut.

"kau sedang berpura-pura baik padaku, huh?" ucap lelaki itu tajam.

"tuan, apa maksudmu?"

"oh, kau sedang bersandiwara rupanya. Baiklah aku juga akan bersandiwara sepertimu. Gadis penjaga kasir, terima kasih karena sudah membayar minumanku. Begitu, huh?" Jihoon benar-benar kesal kali ini. Pasalnya ia tidak mengenal lelaki ini dan dia sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"tuan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu" Jihoon berucap penuh kekesalan. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, ia tidak akan segan-segan menampar mulut kotor lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"ya, katakan itu pada orang yang selalu kau ganggu" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki tersebut pun melepas masker hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ekspresi datar dan dingin menghiasi wajah lelaki itu. Jihoon menutup mulutnya terkejut. Ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka bertemu tanpa disengaja dan kesialan selalu mengikuti pertemuan mereka. Oh, jangan bilang kalau setelah ini mereka akan kembali sial.

"BAE JINYOUNG!!" Jihoon berteriak sanking terkejutnya. Sementara Jinyoung membelalak mendengar teriakan Jihoon. Pasalnya kini semua orang menatap mereka. Orang - orang yang menyadari itu adalah Bae Jinyoung segera mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan memotret idola mereka tersebut.

'oppa!!!'

'kyaaa~ Jinyoung oppa!!'

teriakan orang-orang mulai bersahut-sahutan. Mengerumuni Jinyoung serta Jihoon. Jinyoung sangat panik saat ini hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawanya berlari menjauhi kerumunan fansnya.

Minuman keduanya jatuh diaspal sanking paniknya. Jinyoung menyeret Jihoon berlari dengan kencang. Jihoon yang masih belum sadar situasipun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Jinyoung membawanya. Hingga pada belokan gang sempit mereka berhenti.

"hah.. hah... " nafas mereka tersenggal - senggal. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan menimbulkan rasa nyaman tanpa disadari. Jinyoung yang sadar segera melepas paksa tautan tangan mereka.

"hei, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jinyoung heran. Pandangannya menyelidik kearah Jihoon, Jihoon yang mendapat pertanyaan bodoh itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bae Jinyoung-ssi, siapa yang mengikutimu dan siapa yang menyeretku untuk mengikutimu? pikirkan dengan otak dengkulmu itu" Jihoon berujar sarkatis membuat Jinyoung serasa tertohok.

"a - apa? apa baru saja kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?" Jinyoung memicingkan matanya.

"tidak, aku bersikap sangat sopan padamu, Jinyoung oppa~" Jihoon memasang ekspresi seolah mengagumi Jinyoung. Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi berganti ingin muntah. Wajah Jinyoung memerah mendengar panggilan dari Jihoon. Oh, ia suka sekali dengan panggilan itu.

"kenapa aku selalu sial jika bertemu denganmu? kau lihat tadi betapa fanatiknya fansku, huh? kalau saja aku tidak lari mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga"

"yak!! aku yang selalu sial jika bertemu denganmu. Lagipula kau yang menyeretku hingga kemari"

"jangan mengada-ada, aku mana mungkin menyeretmu. Menyentuhmu saja akan membuatku bermimpi buruk seumur hidup"

"yak!! kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan" Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ditambah bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Jinyoung memalingkan muka menyadari betapa menggemaskannya Jihoon saat ini. Jinyoung yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Jihoonpun menarik hidung Jihoon gemas.

"kau pikir karna siapa aku berlari menghindari fansku kalau saja kau tidak berteriak, huh?" Jihoon memukul-mukul tangan Jinyoung yang menarik hidungnya.

"itu salahmu sendiri tau, aku sudah berbaik hati membayarkan minumanmu tapi kau malah memakiku" Jihoon yang merasa hidungnya semakin sakit tidak kehabisan akal. Iapun menginjak kaki Jinyoung kuat membuat Jinyoung berjinjit-jinjit merasa sakit pada kakinya.

"aku akan berteriak memanggil fansmu, agar kau mati saja hari ini" Jihoon berucap sengit. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum sebuah teriakan membuat Jinyoung membelalakkan mata.

"BAE JINYOUNG ADA DISINI!! BAE JINYOUNG ADA DISINI!! HEI!! KALIAN MENDENGARKU?!! BAE - " teriakan Jihoon berhenti saat tangan Jinyoung berhasil membungkam mulutnya. Jinyoung tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bar-bar gadis ini.

"kau yang akan mati jika masih berteriak" Jinyoung berucap memperingati. Namun bukan Jihoon namanya kalau ia harus takut pada ancaman Jinyoung. Ia dengan sengaja menggigit tangan Jinyoung yang membungkamnya.

"a - akh!! sakit" erang Jinyoung. Jihoonpun segera lari menghindari aura kelam Jinyoung.

"aish! gadis itu benar-benar psikopat"

tbc


	6. chapter 6

Pagi ini suasana dorm Achilles nampak sepi. Hanya ada Seongwoo yang sekarang berada didapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ia mendapat libur sehari dari jadwal syuting dramanya. Jadi ia manfaatkan liburannya dengan bersantai di dorm.

Bunyi pintu kamar terdengar oleh Seongwoo. Ia menoleh keasal suara mendapati Daniel dengan penampilan khas orang bangun tidur. Seongwoo mengembangkan senyumanya.

"mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Seongwoo lembut. Ia terkikik kecil melihat Daniel yang begitu menuruti ucapannya.

Hingga 15 menit kemudian daniel nampak segar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih bersih.

"aku baru sadar dorm sepi hari ini" ucap Daniel sambil menghampiri Seongwoo.

 _Grep_

Tangannya melingkar dengan sempurna dipinggang Seongwoo. Bibirnya sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Seongwoo. Menyalurkan betapa besarnya perasaannya pada lelaki ramping yang ada dipelukannya ini.

"Woojin dan Jinyoung ada di gedung agensi, Guanlin sedang syuting, dan Minhyun... Entahlah, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum aku bangun" Seongwoo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tangannya dengan terpaksa melepas pelukan Daniel untuk menata masakanny dimeja makan. Daniel mengikuti dengan duduk dihadapn Seongwoo.

"kau libur hari ini?" tanya Daniel dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Seongwoo. Seongwoo menaruh nasi pada piring Daniel. Benar-benar figur seorang istri yang baik. Pikir Daniel.

"baguslah, kita bisa gunakan waktu ini dengan bercinta"

 _tuk_

Seongwoo reflek memukul kepala Daniel dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

"hentikan pemikiran kotormu itu, Daniel. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum makanannya dingin" Daniel mengkerut. Baru saja ia merencanakan hal yang menyenangkan dan sepertinya rencananya gagal.

 ** _ACHILLES_**

 _Brukk_

Jinyoung menatap setumpuk kertas diberikan direkturnya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Apa direkturnya menyuruhnya pagi-pagi kesini hanya untuk ini?

"itu naskah drama yang akan perankan" direktur Boa berucap singkat membuat Jinyoung terkejut.

"apa direktur menyetujui kontrak tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"produser Kim sangat menginginkanmu. Lagipula ini adalah project besar yang akan melibatkanmu dengan Lee Daehwi"

"Lee Daehwi? bukankah ia sedang sibuk dengan solo karirnya?" Lee Daehwi adalah solois dari K ent. Dan saat ini Daehwi sedang disibukkan dengan tour concert. Serta Jinyoung yang akan melangsungkan comeback. Dan direkturnya ini dengan seenak hati menyetujui sebuah kontrak yang akan melibatkan Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Bukankah itu akan sangat membahayakan kesehatan mereka?

 _cklek_

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian modisnya memasuki ruangan direktur Boa. Ia membungkuk memberi salam.

"oh Lee Daehwi, kau sudah datang. Duduklah" ucap direktur Boa menyuruh Daehwi untuk duduk disamping Jinyoung. Jinyoung mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah melihat betapa mempesonanya Lee Daehwi.

"Jinyoung sunbae. Apa kabar? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Daehwi berucap lembut ditambah tangannnya yang menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan anggunnya.

"e - eoh, aku baik" ucap Jinyoung gugup. Lihatlah kemana perginya Bae Jinyoung yang angkuh dan dingin.

"ekhem" direktur Boa berdehem menghentikan acara mengobrol mereka.

"Daehwi, aku sudah membicarakan tentang drama yang akan kau perankan bukan? apa kau bisa melakukannya?" direktur Boa bertanya pada Daehwi. Dan Daehwi pun tersenyum senang.

"apa lawan mainku Jinyoung sunbae?" tanya Daehwi dan dibalas anggukan oleh direktur Boa.

"aku akan melakukannya, direktur" Daehwi berujar mantap. Jinyoung yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah Daehwi terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian jika syuting akan dimulai"

Pembicaraan merekapun berakhir. Jinyoung dan Daehwi membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan direktur.

"Jinyoung sunbae" panggil Daehwi pada Jinyoung yang berjalan jauh didepannya. Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke arah Daehwi yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"apa sunbae ada waktu?" Jinyoung nampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"tidak, kenapa?"

"kita akan beradu akting sebentar lagi. Kurasa kita perlu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengakrabkan diri" Daehwi berucap diselingi senyuman anggunnya. Jinyoung membalas senyuman Daehwi dan mengangguk menerima ajakan Daehwi.

"tentu" dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Jinyoung yang terparkir.

 ** _ACHILLES_**

Dua orang lelaki dengan perbedaan bentuk tubuh nampak saling memagut bibir lawan masing-masing. Membuat bunyi khas orang berciuman. Berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi dan kini sebuah ciuman intim yang terjadi

Daniel menekan tengkuk Seongwoo memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Seongwoo mencengkeram kaos putih milik Daniel. Merasa kuwalahan mengimbangi ciuman Daniel yang sungguh bergairah. Tangan kiri Daniel tak tinggal diam. Menyelipkan tangannya ke kaos Seongwoo dan mengusap perut halus milik Seongwoo membuat Seongwoo mendesah tertahan.

 _Brukk_

Sebuah suara benda jatuh menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Daniel menoleh mendapati Minhyun yang berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan beberapa belanjaannya yang terjatuh dilantai. Minhyun terbengong setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua lelaki dihadapannya.

Seongwoo yang sadar situasi segera mendorong Daniel yang sedari tadi menindihnya.

"Minhyun-ah" panggil Seongwoo. Minhyun mengatupkan rahangnya bersiap mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" Minhyun bertanya dingin, sementara Daniel dan Seongwoo membungkam.

Minhyun mengambil ponselnya, memainkan jemarinya diponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Woojin-ah, cepat ke dorm dan bawa Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Aku menunggumu sekarang juga"

 ** _ACHILLES_**

Dan disinilah mereka berkumpul, diruang santai dorm Achilles. Minhyun menatap tajam kearah Daniel dan Seongwoo yang menunduk gugup. Sementara Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Minhyun hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa hyung menyuruh kami berkumpul?" tanya Guanlin kesal. Pasalnya sejak tadi mereka hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Daniel, Seongwoo, jelaskan pada kami?" Minhyun berujar tajam mengabaikan pertanyaan Guanlin.

Daniel menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Seongwoo menenangkan kekasihnya.

"kami memiliki hubungan spesial" kalimat singkat Daniek menciptakab ekspresi terkejut pada semuanya. Minhyun memejamkan matanya, tangannya memijat pelipisnya.

"Daniel hyung, apa yang kau katakan?" Woojin bertanya meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"sejak kapan?" tanya Minhyun.

"Sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kami saling mencintai dan kami tidak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau kami memiliki perasaan ini" Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Daniel.

"semudah itu kau mengatakannya? apa kau tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan ini kesalahan besar? dimana otakmu Kang Daniel?!!" bentakan Minhyun menyulutkan emosi Daniel. Ia tidak menyangka, Minhyun yang terkenal pendiam bisa berucap kasar seperti itu.

"Hyung bertanya dimana otakku? Minhyun hyung, lalu dimana hatimu yang tidak bisa menerima kekurangan kami? Apa hyung pikir kami menjalani hubungan ini dengan mudah? tidak hyung"

Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan direktur. Untuk sementara waktu kalian tinggal terpisah untuk melupakan perasaan bodoh kalian"

 _Bugh_

Satu tinjuan mendarat dirahang kiri Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun tersungkur kelantai. Darah segar mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Minhyun hyung!" teriak Woojin. Iapun membantu Minhyun untuk berdiri.

"aku tidak akan menghilangkan perasaanku ini. Aku mencintainya, dan sampai kapanpun akan mencintainya. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur, hyung"

"Daniel-ah" Seongwoo menggenggam erat tangan Daniel yang mengepal erat. Air matanya mengalir sejak tadi. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Bahwa hubungannya akan ditentang keras. Baru saja ia ingin menyerah, namun Daniel menunjukan kesungguhannya dalam mencintainya.

Ia tersiksa, begitu juga dengan Daniel. Ia hanya berharap mendapat dukungan dari teman segrupnya. Namun harapannya pupus melihat Minhyun begitu menentangnya.

"aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan kalian. Kalian perlu waktu untuk menyadarkan pikiran gila kalian. Ini salah, dan aku yang akan menyadarkan kalian. Ong Seongwoo, aku memaklumi Daniel yang kekanakan. Tapi tidak denganmu. Pikirkan ini matang-matang" Minhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan dorm setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seberapa keras Daniel dan Seongwoo mempertahankan hubungan mereka, ia akan tetap menentangnya.

Woojin dan Guanlin mengikuti Minhyun keluar dorm. Sementara Jinyoung menghampiri Daniel dan Seongwoo. Tangannya menepuk pundak Daniel menenangkannya.

"pergilah, Jinyoung-ah. kalau kau juga menentang kami" Daniel berujar frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"tidak hyung, aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal" ucapan Jinyoung membuat Daniel mendongak menatapnya.

"kau mengetahuinya?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

"ya, dan tenang saja. Kalian hyungku dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku akan mendukung keputusan kalian" Jinyoung mengembangkan senyumannya.

"terima kasih, Jinyoung-ah" ucap Daniel lega. Ia merasa mendapat semangatnya kembali.

Tbc


End file.
